Inu's Vacation
by Magnolia E.Quicksilver
Summary: This is a short ongoing story that is sort of like a sequel to my drabble called, "How it all started," of my Inu no Basuke: drabble series. Aomine is already tired after a week of taking care of Tetsuya and doesn't want to anymore. What will the rest of the GoM do? Rated T for Aomine's foul mouth. Please comment and review. Happy Reading! I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.


**So, I just published my Inu no Basuke second chapter just yesterday but I wanted to write more so here is more! This is going to be a little bit of a short ongoing story. Please feel free to review and add who you want to see next after Momoi.**

* * *

Tetsuya's Vacation

It was after school and Aomine was laying with his head face down on the table. It had only been a week since he took in Tetsuya as his pet and he was already regretting it. He had more things to do then any normal (undedicated) teenager had. The day he had taken Tetsuya home was when everything first started. In a matter of minutes, he had 1. lost sight of Tetsuya, 2. searched through the whole house only to find him outside and 3. taking the rest of the day to get him cleaned up as the pup disappeared every time he tried to give him a bath. He had to chase him through his apartment five times until he realized he could have just locked the bathroom door. This made him pissed off as this also made him extremely wet as Tetsuya kept running around the bathroom and shaking his fur. Aomine groaned just thinking about it. The rest of the week was just as bad with chewed up socks and shoes. The pup's behavior then wound him having to be carried to school in Aomine's bag. Aomine couldn't leave him at home by himself, unless he wanted to go home to the shredded remains of him beloved magazines. By the end of the week, he was already contemplating leaving him in a doghouse. He thought that the pup was a demon that was out to get him.

On the other hand, Tetsuya was having a great time in his new home. He had spent a lot of time just exploring and tasting (chewing) the things in his new home. He liked it there and didn't understand why Aomine always looked at him funny; like he had seen a ghost or something. He also quite enjoyed ripping up his magazines as he found them disgusting. But mostly did it because he loved the look on Aomine's face when he found the corpse of his beloved magazines.

Kise looked over at his teammate and wondered why he had groaned.

"Aominicchi…Are you ok?" Kise asked and yelped when Aomine turned his pale face towards his friend. "A-are you ok?! You look so pale! Y-you're not ill are you?! Noooo Don't Die on me!" Kise cried frantically, shaking the tanned teen.

"Will you STOP that! Baka, I'm fine." Aomine grumbled as he pulled away from Kise's grip.

Kise pouted and replied. "Well sorry for thinking of you."

"What's going on here? Why are you so loud? I always knew that virgo Ahomine's were loud but not baka Kise's as well? I'm disappointed, nanodayo." Midorima commented coming into the classroom. He pushed up his glasses with his taped fingers while holding a carrot.

"What did you just call me?!" Aomine cried out, scooching his chair back as he got up and stomped over to Midorima. He was promptly hit on the head by the carrot as he was about to strangle the green-haired shooter. "W-what the hell was that for and what are you doing with a carrot of all things?!" Aomine exclaimed as he rubbed his sore head.

"It's my lucky item, nanodayo." Midorima said as if it answered all the questions.

Just then the classroom door slides open as Murasakibara comes in. In his arms is a puppy Tetsuya, and a bag of sweets.

"Ah, you were here~" Murasakibara said as he walked over to them.

Aomine paled as he saw the puppy in his arms and ran out of the classroom towards the gym.

The three remaining GoM stared at the empty space in shock before snapping out of their stupor and quickly followed Aomine to the gym.

"WoW. Aominisshi is really weird today… Why did he just leave so suddenly?" Kise inquired, confused at what had just taken place.

"I hope Mine-chin is alright." Murasakibara mumbled.

"Well, it is Ahomine so this is normal for him." Midorima sighed.

* * *

 **OoO**

As Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara neared the gym, they could hear Aomine arguing with someone.

"—ut you have to do something. Anything, a compromise is just as good, I'm fine with him for a week at a time, but I can't do it all the time!" Aomine argued uncharacteristically in a very high voice. "Please! I beg you!"

The three GoM entered the gym seeing Aomine kneeling on the ground begging Akashi and froze.

Kise broke the awkward silence, "Well that's not something you see everyday…"

Akashi sighed and looked at the rest of the GoM.

"Aomine was just saying that he can't or doesn't want to take care of Tetsuya every week so I have come up with a compromise. From today forward, each of you will be taking care of Tetsuya for a week and then switching it around. This will give you all practice for working as a team." Akashi addressed the Gom. "Is that understood?"

"Y-yes, Akashichhi." Kise stuttered out.

"Ok~" Murasakibara mumbled.

"…" Midorima is indifferent.

"We'll start with Momoi for the first week and then we'll go from there." Aksahi said as he passed a sleeping Tetsuya from Murasakibara's arms to Satsuki's.

She squealed and the others groaned as she ran out of the gym and back home as she prepared for a fun week with Tetsuya.


End file.
